


Catching Up

by Mr_No



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_No/pseuds/Mr_No
Summary: One night when Mirage asks to stay in with Wraith, he discovers the joys of old movies.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever finished and posted, so imagine my nervousness. It's a short story that came to my mind one night as I was writing another Apex fic. I really was hesitating whether to post it or not, but I still went for it since I had a lot of fun with it.

“It’s inside. Go, get in.”

Elliott followed Wraith into her apartment, seeing that the coziness made up for the size. No dining room, just an open kitchen, a tattered couch and a huge screen in front if it, disproportionately large for a room of that size.

“So, this is where Wraith chills out.”

Elliott yelped as Wraith yanked the jumpsuit’s neck, shoving him to a wall.

“Uhhh, Wraith… not what I had in mind when I asked to stay in—" he chuckled nervously.

“I let you stay here for a few days under some conditions. We’re not buddies; I’m not your friend or your girl. I’m helping a colleague in need.”

Elliott nodded.

“Quiet. You can use the TV all you want but keep it down.”

“Keep it down.”

“My bedroom’s off limits. No funny business, or I’ll phase it off you. Got that?”

Elliott nodded rapidly.

“Good.” She released him, “So, make yourself comfortable.” Wraith pointed for the tattered couch.

“My first choice.” Elliott sniffled his armpits, “I… didn’t have a chance at the Apex building. Can I—”

“Bathroom’s second door on the right.” Her nonchalant tone revealed her restraint, “You better leave some hot water.”

 

 

He felt ten minutes wasn’t enough for his daily beauty shower, but he has seen what Wraith could do on the ring. He didn’t feel like being thrown into the rift again. He finally stepped out of the bathroom and Wraith was stupefied. A black t-shirt with a prism in the center, light going in one side and a rainbow coming out of the other, purple and green pajama pants with unicorns scattered throughout, finishing with striped black and gray toed socks that probably reached his knees. A chaotic mishmash Wraith couldn’t help to shake her head. On top of that, his goofy grin could blind those with sunglasses, paired with his strut down the hallway that reminded her of his typical flamboyance.

“You’re a grown man and you wear unicorns to bed?”

“I’m a guest on your house and you’re judging me? Tch, tch, tch.” Elliott smiled, showing no complexes.

“The hell did you get that shirt from, anyway?”

“Some bazaar outside Angel City. Apparently these were really popular 300 years ago.” He extended his arms open, twirling around shaking his hips, “Admit it. You’re impressed.”

“You look like all your drunks barfed over you.”

“Jealousy!” he whispered overdramatically, backhand on his forehead as he walked for the living room, “Such a toxic trait.”

Facing away the couch, he extended his arms open again and fell back, banging his head on the rigid backrest.

“Ahhh! Fff…” Elliott hissed rubbing the back of his head, “I deserve that, I deserve that.”

“What did you break now, your skull?”

“That thing? It was already broken.”

Wraith quickly turned around for the kitchen, maybe hiding a chuckle she couldn’t stifle.

The big screen powered on just by lifting the remote. Extremely simplistic, the thin remote had only a clickable touchpad that also allowed thumb gesture control. He twirled the thumb over the remote as if he knew how it worked.

“There’s nothing good ever on. Just the Apex replay. I lost today, so no watching me losing.” Elliott said, zapping through the channels, “What do you watch for fun?

“Never heard of the cloud?” she said, “There’s a ton of old movies from Earth. Like 300 years old.”

“Three hundred years?” Elliott scoffed, slouching back on the couch, “I know the Earth people made good music, but good movies? I don’t think so.”

“You’d be surprised. Just hover your thumb away from the remote.”

“Like this?” remote on hand, Elliott hovered his thumb as high as he could, switching live TV to a soft red panel, with many small tiles popping up classed by years.

“Ha, 1982? Archaic!” He kept sliding down his thumb on the small touchpad, “Special effects on these must’ve been hid… hideo… hee… heee—ugly!”

“Just… look for something to watch and put a sock on it!”

“Fine, fine.”

After zooming in and out the myriad of titles, he highlighted one cover that caught his attention.

“’Et’? What the hell is an ‘Et’?” Elliott squinted, “And why there’s a… kid riding a bike by the… the… moon? Is that a moon?”

Wraith wasn’t there anymore. He shrugged and tapped the touchpad, playing the movie.

“Let’s see how good is… ‘Et’.” He giggled, “What a stupid name.”

 

 

An hour has passed before Wraith walked back into the living room.

“Hey, I brought you some sheet…”

Wraith couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The screen glowed on Elliott’s face, highlighting his tears racing down his cheek, bouncing off his trimmed beard. He was leaning forward, legs crossed over the couch, chest jerking uncontrollably as whimpers escaped through his clenched teeth.

“Ugh, what now?”

“I… I…” whistled sounds came off his mouth, “The alien, it’s dead. Look!”

“Mirage, it’s just a movie. I’ve seen it tons of times and it doesn’t make me cry.”

“B… but the kid is named like… like me! Two T’s.” He covered his mouth, muffling his sobs. “You’re heartless!”

“Wait for it.” She muttered to herself, watching as Elliott’s vacant face immediately lit up.

“Haha!” he roared, frantically jumping on the sofa and pointing at the screen, “It’s alive! Wrai—Wraith, look, look! It’s alive!”

She smirked heading for the hallway.

“And now he’s bamboozling the bad guys!”

Several minutes later, Wraith comes back only to see Elliott pointing for the screen, probably imitating the movie.

“And now he’s gone.” Elliott’s voice failed, lowering the finger as a rousing orchestra accompanied the credits.

“Not bad for an old movie, huh?” Wraith smirked under the concealing darkness.

“Best movie of all time!” he cleared his throat, wiping off tears off his beard, “This should’ve won like the best movie of that year. Did it?”

“No.”

“WHAT!?”


End file.
